<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Пришествие бабочек by Den_Allen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085663">Пришествие бабочек</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Den_Allen/pseuds/Den_Allen'>Den_Allen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hades (Video Game 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Childhood Friends, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Parenthood, Pining, Spoilers for Hades Endgame, Temporary Character Death, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:27:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,639</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29085663</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Den_Allen/pseuds/Den_Allen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Танатос впервые почувствовал зов на поверхность, чтобы вернуть тело и душу Загрея. Там, в прекрасном саду, Танатос сталкивается со своими чувствами, которые испытывает к принцу.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hades/Persephone (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Пришествие бабочек</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27033292">The Coming of Butterflies</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/WondrousWendy/pseuds/WondrousWendy">WondrousWendy</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <i>Кровь и тьма, ты на самом деле сделал это, Загрей. </i>
</p>
<p>В центре сада вечной весны Танатос видит фигуру, одетую в огненно-красную одежду и безвольно лежащую в руках плачущей женщины. Он приближается медленно, позволяет Персефоне обнимать её потерянного, в очередной раз умершего сына, столько времени, сколько это возможно.</p>
<p>Шаги не выдадут его. Смерть приходит тихо, но её присутствие можно почувствовать даже в таком прекрасном месте, где жизнь цветёт с такой легкостью. Некоторые растения сворачиваются, отклоняются, разрываясь между вечной жизнью и реальностью неизбежной гибели. Так Персефона узнает о его присутствии.</p>
<p>Она наклоняет голову в сторону призрачной фигуры, парящей рядом с ней, смотря прямо в лицо самой смерти. Богиня крепче цепляется за Загрея, возможно, не желая его отпускать, но река Стикс уже начинает забирать её сына. Когда Танатос смотрит на неё сверху, он видит удивительное внешнее сходство матери и ребенка, начиная с выбора прически и заканчивая яркостью зелёных глаз. Даже то, как она держится, выглядит таким знакомым.</p>
<p>Неудивительно, что Загрей так неустанно искал правду.</p>
<p>Как мало времени они смогли провести вместе. После подслушанного разговора своей собственной матери с повелителем Аидом, Танатос подозревал, что в конце Загрею суждено проиграть.</p>
<p>— Я помню то время, когда ты был просто мальчиком, — медленно говорит Персефона болезненным шепотом. — Цеплялся за юбку своей матери, присматривал за младшим братом.</p>
<p>Танатос не помнит, что видел её в детстве — был слишком мал, чтобы сохранить её присутствие в своей памяти. И всё же он не знает, что нужно ответить на такой комментарий — эта женщина, полная жизни и красоты, богиня плодородия и вечной весны, которая когда-то жила в доме повелителя мёртвых. Танатос едва может представить время, когда сам Аид был терпимым, возможно, даже добрым, заботился о мертвых и проклятых так же, как ухаживал за своей королевой.</p>
<p>— Я знаю, что ты должен забрать его назад, — осторожно говорит Персефона, изо всех сил стараясь сохранить ровный голос, — но, прежде чем вы уйдете, могу я спросить у тебя кое-что, Танатос?</p>
<p>Когда бог Смерти смотрит на заплаканную женщину, он колеблется, его сердце колотится в груди. За прошедшие годы Танатос выполнил последние желания многих смертных, конечно, он сделает всё возможное, чтобы ответить на её вопрос. Он молча кивает.</p>
<p>— Мой сын, какой он? Наверняка вы выросли вместе и были близки, — женщина вытирает глаза. — Пожалуйста, скажи мне, был ли он счастлив?</p>
<p>Танатос позволяет свои ногам грациозно коснуться земли. На мгновение кончики пальцев закапываются в мягкую прохладную траву под его стопами. Он кладет косу за спину, а затем становится на колени перед ней и медленно увядающим телом Загрея, которое стало таким холодным.</p>
<p>Это не первый раз, когда Танатосу нужно доставить тело и душу Загрея обратно в дом Аида. Бесчисленное количество раз во время путешествия принца, его испытания были бурными, полными ошибок и таким же количеством побед. Бог смерти слишком много раз видел, как из его тела утекала жизнь, и каждый раз был мучительным, и они дружат столько, сколько Танатос себя помнит. Бегали по дворцу господина, мучали бедного Гипноса, вместе тренировались с Ахиллесом, изучали вселенную под руководством матери Никты. Они так близки… Если бы только Загрей знал, насколько на самом деле глубоки чувства Танатоса к нему.</p>
<p>— Я бы хотел верить, что очень счастлив, — замечает, наконец, бог Смерти. Он протягивает руку и проводит пальцами по ставшими ломкими волосам Загрея. Он бы многое отдал, чтобы сделать это с живым и достаточно здоровым, чтобы оценить это, принцем. — Мне сказали, что, когда он узнал о вашем существовании, то ушел из дома, не имел ни настоящего направления, ни плана. Моя мама и другие помогали ему, чем могли, и он признателен за их усилия.</p>
<p>Танатос должен был быть там, когда Загрей узнал правду, но его там не было. Время не остановилось, а он оказался занят своими обязанностями. Смерть смертных никогда не заканчивается.</p>
<p>— Я помню, когда меня впервые призвали, чтобы забрать его мертвое тело, он лежал у ног проклятого существа, был так близок к тому, чтобы сбежать из Тартара. Я вернул его домой и думал, что он останется, потому что будет разочарован своими неудачами, — Танатос вздыхает. — Всё произошло наоборот. Он отказался сдаться, каждый раз сражался и боролся, так как решил найти вас и узнать, почему вы ушли. Не могу сказать, сколько попыток ему потребовалось, чтобы добраться до поверхности, а теперь он…</p>
<p>— Только чтобы умереть ещё раз на моих руках, — Персефона грустно улыбнулась. Она касается щеки бога Смерти кончиками пальцев.</p>
<p>На мгновение Танатос закрывает глаза. Он не может представить, насколько больно должно быть для Загрея то, что он зашел так далеко только для того, чтобы снова потерпеть неудачу.</p>
<p>— Перед смертью он говорил о тебе.</p>
<p>Внимание Танатоса переключается на неё, словно ударом молнии Зевса.</p>
<p>— Загрей, конечно, знал, что ты придёшь. Пусть его приближающаяся смерть и заставила нас чувствовать горе, он посмотрел на меня, улыбаясь сквозь слезы, и сказал мне, что благодарен за то, что именно ты будешь тем, кто снова вернет его домой.</p>
<p>Лишенный дара речи Танатос, само воплощение Смерти, молча преклоняет колени. Он замечает, как его сердце, подобно цветам, распускающимся в этом саду, переполняют чувства, которые он испытывает к такому родному Загрею.</p>
<p>— Я люблю его, — тихим шепотом признается Танатос, будто боится, что мертвые всё ещё могут слышать. После этих открыто прозвучавших слов, он продолжает убеждать себя. — Однако я знаю, что он должен ненавидеть меня за то, что я раз за разом забираю его в то место, которое ему не нравится. За что ему благодарить меня сейчас? Он знает, что вы живы и здоровы в царстве смертных, знает, что должен пережить все ужасы Подземного царства только для того, чтобы оказаться убитым миром, до которого надеется добраться каждый…</p>
<p>Персефона качает головой.</p>
<p>— Я знаю, что Загрей захочет вернуться ещё раз, но мой сын… — она замолкает, и её взгляд опускается на принца. — Раньше только один человек был так благодарен за то, что мог разделить со мной столь короткое время, проведенное на поверхности, прежде чем вернуться в Подземный мир.</p>
<p>Танатос не посмеет произнести <i>Его</i> имя. Он может представить, насколько это тяжело для неё.</p>
<p>— Танатос, мой сын <i>говорил</i> о тебе перед смертью, — повторяет богиня на этот раз с большей силой. — Не думай так легкомысленно о том, что касается сердца.</p>
<p>Бог Смерти хочет спросить, о чем они говорили, но что-то в одежде Загрея цепляет его взгляд. Там, приколотая к груди, лежит ярко окрашенная аметистовая бабочка. Танатос касается гладких резных камней, и его сердце сжимается. Да, это подарок, который он подарил принцу так давно. Загрей носил её всё это время?</p>
<p>— Когда настало его время, вокруг нас появилось очень много фиолетовых бабочек. Он протянул палец и надеялся, что одна из них сядет на него, а когда это произошло, он улыбнулся и сказал, что ты придешь и что он ждет твоих объятий.</p>
<p>Танатос хочет опровергнуть её утверждение, поскольку это не может быть правдой. Но их время вышло. Колокола смерти раздаются в его голове, порождая призрачный перезвон, и бог Смерти понимает, что настало время вернуть принца домой. Танатос и так уже провел слишком много времени на поверхности. Подземный мир взывает к нему, и все больше душ кричат в холодную вечную темноту, умоляя об отдыхе, который только он может им дать.</p>
<p>Когда он тянется к молодому принцу, Персефона не спорит с ним. Она позволяет самой Смерти взять Загрея на руки и прижать к груди.</p>
<p>— Даже сейчас я смотрю на тебя и вижу любовь, с которой ты держишь его. Ты вырос достойным человеком, Танатос. Ты подходишь ему.</p>
<p>После этого Танатос уходит. Он закрывает глаза, и они за считанные секунды перемещаются сквозь пространство и землю, вниз, вниз, вниз, вдоль рек ада, пока не возвращаются в бассейн крови в дом Аида, который оказался на удивление тихим — его обитатели, должно быть, спят или находятся где-то во дворце.</p>
<p>Танатос грациозно поднимается из бассейна, держа Загрея над поверхностью. Кровь стекает с его тела, снова полного жизни. Пламя на его стопах вспыхнуло с новой силой. Принц вернулся домой, туда, где и должен быть.</p>
<p>— Ух…</p>
<p>Загрей стонет и пытается поднести слабую руку ко лбу, но, когда его останавливает Танатос, открывает глаза и смотрит на Смерть.</p>
<p>Уставший бог Смерти ожидал, что принц вырвется из его объятий. Ожидал увидеть ненависть, кипящую в красном и зеленом глазах. Но вместо этого он видит облегчение. Кажется, Загрей спокоен, когда оказывается в его руках во время своего воскрешения.</p>
<p>— Значит, ты видел её? — спрашивает принц.</p>
<p>— Видел, — осторожно отвечает Танатос. — Она…она напоминает мне тебя.</p>
<p>Он может понять гнев и скорбь, которую должен был почувствовать повелитель Аид, когда Персефона сбежала из Подземного мира. Он не хочет отпускать Загрея, но знает, что должен.</p>
<p>Танатос помогает принцу встать в бассейне. Они стоят вместе в тишине, и бог Смерти чувствует на себе взгляд Загрея, который парадоксально болезненный и в то же время настолько желанный.</p>
<p>— Я знаю, что ты попытаешься вернуться к ней, — вздыхает Танатос, опустив взгляд. — Я обещаю, что сделаю всё, что смогу, чтобы помочь тебе добраться до конца ещё раз.</p>
<p>— Танатос… Ты прав, я попытаюсь добраться до неё ещё раз.</p>
<p>И всё же по поверхности бассейна не пошла рябь из-за движения. Бог Смерти поднимает голову, чтобы самостоятельно удостовериться в этой истине. Принц не побежал прочь, как делал это бесчисленное количество раз до этого.</p>
<p>Вместо этого Загрей протягивает руку Танатосу.</p>
<p>— Если у тебя есть немного времени, может, мы с тобой поговорим? Я…я довольно сильно устал, но мне нужно столько рассказать о том, что там произошло. Мало кто знает этот мир так, как ты. Мы с мамой разговаривали какое-то время, и некоторые её слова нашли отклик во мне, я подумал, возможно…</p>
<p>Танатос пытается сохранить самообладание, пусть и сердце колотится в груди. Оно пропускает удар, и бог Смерти берёт протянутую руку. К его удивлению, принц улыбается, подносит их соединенные руки к губам и нежно целует кожу Танатоса.</p>
<p>— Я не знаю, говорил ли это раньше, но спасибо, что ты был там каждый раз, Танатос… Знаешь, когда это случилось впервые, я сильно испугался, пусть и знал…</p>
<p>Танатос тянет их руки, притягивая к себе Загрея, и поцелуем заставляет замолчать молодого принца.</p>
<p>Когда Загрей отвечает на поцелуй, запуская пальцы в темную мантию бога Смерти, тот позволяет себе расслабиться, чтобы насладиться спокойным моментом. Сейчас он не слышит постоянных криков мертвых и умирающих. Вместо этого он слышит только тихое дыхание, скользящее по губам принца, и биение их сердец в груди.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>